Klaroline One Shot
by VampGirl.xo
Summary: A smutty Klaroline One Shot, were Caroline tells Klaus she is pregnant with their child.


**Couldn't sleep one night so thought i would write a smutty Klaroline fic. Its basically just a smut drabble were Klaus and Caroline are newlyweds very much in love and she just told him that she was pregnant. **

* * *

As Klaus and Caroline lay side by side in their bed, she could feel Klaus's eyes on her she slowly turned around to face him propping her hands underneath the pillow, when he noticed the nervous expression on her face.  
"What's wrong love?"

"I'm pregnant Nik" she slowly whispered turning away and looking up to the ceiling, waiting on his reaction. She didn't know how he would take the news considering they only got married 10 months ago and were both still blossoming into their new life's together.

When all she heard was silence she slowly turned to look at Klaus and seen the biggest grin on his face dimples and all showing, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Really? were going to be parents?" he all but raced out his expression showing how happy he truly was. She nodded quickly relieved he was taking this so well.

"Yeah, your gonna be a daddy!"

The next thing she new Klaus was on top of her kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her chin and finishing with a peck on her nose and staring into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Do you know how much i love you Caroline" finishing with a peck to the lips and moving down her body to rest his head on her stomach giving it a kiss and whispering "And you little peanut, i love you so much its untrue"

Caroline couldn't express how much she truly loved Klaus in that moment. She reached down and grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her, kissing him so fiercely mumbling 'i love you, i love you'. The next thing she new her pajama top was off and she was bare from the chest up, Klaus was staring down at her mouthing 'beautiful' and then he lent down and took her nipple into his mouth sucking and biting feeling it hardening underneath him.

All Caroline could do was moan and arch into his mouth feeling a tightening lower down showing how aroused she was. She needed to feel him, she reached down and started taking off his sweatpants and boxers feeling how hard he was underneath them. When Klaus realized her intentions he started on her shorts and panties desperate to get her naked underneath them. When Klaus was free and his erection sprung up she grabbed him and started squeezing and stroking him at a slow pace.

"Caroline" Klaus groaned "fuck that feels so good, faster baby' she complied stroking faster and faster and squeezing his balls hoping to send him over the edge his breathing getting ragged and out of control, but he grabbed her hand stopping her motions with a pout on her face she spoke "no fun Nik"

"i cant hold it in any more i need to be inside you, i need to feel you"

He spread her legs and pushed her knees up to his waist and positioned himself infront of her. Having Caroline squirming in anticipation. He reached down in between them and grabbed his penis and slowly inserted it going inch by inch, feeling Caroline dragging her nails down his back reaching to grab his ass tightly forcing him in faster. When he was fully in he gasped and dropped his head onto Caroline's neck and started sucking at her pulse point as he started moving slowly in and out.

"Nik, oh god oh" she moans and groans as he starts picking up his pace holding onto her waist to help control his thrusts.

"Caroline" he breathes "You feel so tight, so good" throwing his head back and closing his eyes by now he's pounding into her and you can hear their headboard banging off the wall in time with his thrusts and Caroline screaming 'Nik' and 'Dont Stop' he can feel she's close to cumming so he grabs her left leg and brings it up to his shoulder and starts rubbing her cilt furiously.

"Come on baby, let go cum all over me" that was all the enthusiasm she needed to come spiraling down with an earth shattering orgasm that had her screwing her eyes shut and opening her mouth in a silent 'o' tightening around him like a fist that had him losing his pace, when suddenly his back arched and his whole body tensed and he fell over the edge with her, holding onto her hips to ride out his orgasm, collapsing on top of her panting.

After a couple minutes silence Klaus spoke first "fuck sweetheart that was..."

"wow" Caroline answered breathlessly staring up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

She reached up and cupped his face saying "I love you, you know that Nik?"

He bent down and kissed her saying "i love you to, i couldn't ask for a better family" Then he rolled her over and they started all over again.


End file.
